doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Humberto Vélez
) |familiares = Alicia Vélez (hija) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ocupacion = Locutor |medios = Teatro Cine |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right Francisco Humberto Vélez Montiel (Nacido el 30 de marzo de 1955 en Orizaba, Veracruz, México) es un actor mexicano que incursionó en el doblaje, teatro, radio y televisión con 27 años de trayectoria, principalmente reconocido en toda Latinoamérica por haber sido la voz de Homero Simpson, en la popular serie animada Los Simpson, hasta la temporada 15. Estuvo casado con la también actriz y locutora Cony Madera. Biografía Estudió primaria, secundaria y preparatoria en el Colegio Benavente de Tehuacán, Puebla de 1962 a 1970; Arte Dramático, Construcción escenográfica y Dirección Teatral en Dayton, Ohio, E.E.U.U (1972-1973), y Arte Dramático en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la A.N.D.A. (Asociación Nacional de Actores) 1974-1976. Vélez fue despedido de su trabajo como voz de Homero Simpson por un conflicto entre la empresa Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (perteneciente a los señores Millet y Bilbatúa) y el sindicato mexicano de la A.N.D.A. Humberto Vélez no participó en la película. Su reemplazante para la voz de Homero Simpson fue Víctor Manuel Espinoza, alias Otto Balbuena. Inició en el doblaje en 1985, gracias a su amigo Jesse Conde, que lo llevo a los estudios de Servicio Internacional de Sonido (Oruga), donde Francisco Colmenero le dio un papel de Gargamel de la serie animada Los Pitufos, por un capitulo y desde aquel momento trabaja en el doblaje. Uno de sus primeros trabajos como director de doblaje fue en la película "Poltergeist". Es reconocido popularmente como uno de los mejores doblajes de la voz de Homero Simpson. También ha sido maestro de doblaje, locución comercial, voz y dicción en seminarios y cursos en distintas universidades. Además de aportar su popular voz de Homero Simpson, Vélez es también la voz oficial de Winnie the Pooh, Lord Farquaad de Shrek, el gato Pelusa de Stuart Little, el Señor Gibbs de Piratas del Caribe, entre otros. También ha aparecido como invitado en Alejo y Valentina interpretando a Homero Simpson en el episodio Almorzando con Carlitox y repitio su papel en un capitulo de la serie Duckman. Fue la voz oficial de Homero Simpson en Los Simpson, y aún después de 5 años muchos fans siguen desconociendo a Víctor Manuel Espinoza como la voz oficial actual de Homero. A lo largo de su carrera artistica, ha hecho cine, teatro y locución; además de impartir conferencias y talleres de doblaje en México y en el extranjero. En la actualidad, Humberto combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con las actividades mencionadas. thumb|230px|right|Humberto Vélez y sus múltiples personajes interpretados Filmografía thumb|230px|right|[[Humberto Vélez en FPT explicando cómo hacer la voz de Homero Simpson]] Películas Danny DeVito: *La fuente del amor - Al Russo (2010) *Un hogar de cabeza - Cathkart (2009) *Relative Strangers - Frank Menure/Mierdé (2006) *Tómalo con calma - Martin Weir (2005) *El Gran Pez - Amos Calloway (2003) *Duplex - Narración (2003) *¿Quién no mató a Mona? - Jefe Rash (2000) *El gran Kahuna (1999) - Phil Cooper *Matilda - Harry Wormwood / Narrador (1996) *El nombre del juego - Martin Weir (1995) *Mira quién habla ahora - Rocks (1993) Steve Buscemi: *Fuerza-G - Bucky el hámster (voz) (2009) *La telaraña de Charlotte - Emilio la Rata (voz) (2006) *La isla - James McCord (2005) *Vacas vaqueras - Wesley (voz) (2004) *Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over - Romero (2003) *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos - Romero (2002) *Armageddon - Rockhound (1998) *Con Air - Garland 'The Marietta Mangler' Greene (1997) Nathan Lane: *Espejito Espejito - Brighton (2012) *Los productores - Max Bialystock (2005) *Una cita con tu ídolo - Richard Levy (2004) *Nicholas Nickleby - Vincent Crummles (2002) *Stuart Little 2 - Pelusa (voz) (2002) *Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia - Pelusa (voz) (1999) *La jaula de los pájaros - Albert Goldman (1996) *Un ratoncito duro de cazar - Ernie Smuntz (1997) Cheech Marin: *Machete - Padre Cortez (2010) *La Montaña Embrujada (2009) - Mecanico (2009) *Un chihuahua en Beverly Hills - Manuel (2008) *Una Navidad de locos - Oficial Salino (2004) *Del crepúsculo al amanecer - Carlos (1996) *Anillos de violencia - Burt Aramis (1992) Robin Williams: *RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas - Bob Munro (2006) *Hamlet (1996) - Osric (1996) *Un papá de sobra - Dale Puttley (1997) *Despertares - Doctor Malcom Sawyer (1990) *Las aventuras del Barón Munchausen - El Rey de la Luna (1990) George Lopez: ' *Rio - Rafael (2011) (Primer trailer) *Día de los enamorados - Alfonso (2010) *Marmaduke - Carlos (2010) *Mi papá es mamá exploradora - Eddie Serrano (2009) *The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D - Sr. Eléctrico / Tobor (2005) 'Larry Miller: *Año nuevo - Harley (2011) *El diario de la princesa 2 - Paolo Putanezca (2004) *La revancha de Max - Elliot T. Jindraike (2001) *El diario de la princesa - Paolo Putanezca (2001) *10 cosas que odio de ti - Walter Statford (1999) Kevin McNally: *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Gibbs (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo - Gibbs (2007) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte - Gibbs (2006) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra - Gibbs (2003) Ray Winstone: *13 - Ronald Lynn Bagges (2010) *Al filo de la oscuridad - Jedburgh (2010) *Violación de domicilio - Agente Bruno Fella (2006) *Rey Arturo - Bors (2004) Jon Lovitz: *Las horas perdidas - Bart Bookman (2006) *Las mujeres perfectas - Dave Markowitz (2004) *Reparando corazones - Barry Sherman (2001) *Loca escuela del desorden - Richard Clark (1996) Jeff Goldblum: ' *Día de la Independencia - David Levinson (1996) *Vibes - Nick Deezy (1988) *Los Elegidos para la gloria - Reclutador 1 (1983) 'Forest Whitaker: *Repo Men - Jake (2010) *Justo en la mira - Howard Lewis (2008) *La habitación del pánico - Burnham (2002) Tom Sizemore: *Pearl Harbor - Earl Sistern (2001) *Enemigo público - Boss Paulie Pintero (1998) *Con alma y corazón - Milo Peck (1993) Raúl Juliá: *Traición al amanecer - Comandante Xavier Escalante (1998) *Los locos Addams - Gomez Addams (1993) *Los locos Addams II - Gomez Addams (1991) John Goodman: *Mis pequeños inquilinos- Ocious P. Potter (Doblaje original / 1997) *Rey Ralph - Ralph Hampton Gainesworth Jones (1991) *Prohibida obsesión - Det. Sherman (1989) John Lithgow: *Propuesta de año bisiesto - Jack Brady (2010) *Loca por las compras - Edgar West (2009) *2010: El año que hacemos contacto - Dr. Walter Curnow (Redoblaje / 1984) Robert Duvall: *Loco corazón - Wayne (2009) *Fenómeno - Doc Brunder (1996) (1era versión) *El poder del amor - Wyly King (1995) Jon Favreau *Así somos - Richards (2012) *Daredevil - Franklin "Foggie" Nelson (2003) Al Pacino: *No conoces a Jack - Jack Kevorkian (2010) *Insomnia - Detective Will Dormer (Redoblaje / 2002) Anthony Hopkins: *Beowulf - Hrothgar (2007) *Al filo del peligro - Charles Morse (1997) Tommy Lee Jones: *The Sunset Limited - Blanco (2011) *El cliente - Roy Foltrigg (1994) William Hurt: *Too Big to Fail - Henry Paulson (2011) *Perdidos en el espacio - Profr. John Robinson (1998) Richard Griffiths: *La invención de Hugo Cabret - Sr. Frick (2011) *Cuentos que no son cuento - Barry Nottingham (2008) Andy Serkis: *El gran truco - Alley (Segunda versión / 2006) *Si tuviera 30 - Richard (2004) J.K. Simmons: *El quinteto de la muerte - Garth Pancake (2004) *Océano de fuego - Buffalo Bill Cody (2004) James Gandolfini: *Sobreviviendo a la Navidad - Tom Valco (2004) *El hombre que nunca estuvo - Big Dave Brewster (2001) Miguel Sandoval: *Daño Colateral - Joe Phipps (2002) *Permiso para matar - Julio Martin (2002) Luis Guzmán: *El conde de Monte Cristo - Jacopo (2002) *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer - Maurice TT Rodriguez (1997) Chris Farley: *Oveja negra - Mike Donnelly (1996) *Tommy Boy - Tommy Callahan (1995) Brent Spiner: *Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) - Comandante Data *Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994) - Comandante Data Harvey Keitel: *Barrio chino 2 - Julius Berman (1990) *Pensamientos mortales - John Woods (1991) Miguel Ferrer *Asesinato en la mafia - Vincent (2009) *Robocop - Bob Morton (1987) Bobcat Goldthwait: *Locademia de policía 4 - Oficial Zed (1987) *Locademia de policía 3 - Cadete Zed (1986) Roy Dotrice *La letra escarlata - Rev. Thomas Cheever (1995) *The Cutting Edge - Anton Pamchenko (1992) Chevy Chase *Vacaciones de Navidad - Clark Griswold (1989) *Fletch, el extraordinario - Irwin 'Fletch' Fletcher (1985) Redoblaje Otros papeles: *Magic Mike - Sal (James Martin Kelly) (2012) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende - Congresista (Brett Cullen) (2012) *Linterna Verde - Abin Sur (Temuera Morrison) (2011) *Capitán América: El primer vengador - Velador de la torre (David Bradley) (2011) *Princesa por accidente - Bernard Marchand (Christophe Malavoy) (2011) *The Sunset Limited - Blanco (Tommy Lee Jones) (2011) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Kreacher (Simon McBurney) (2010) *Iron Man 2 - Senador Stern (Garry Shandling) (2010) *Mi vecino es un espía (2nda versión) - Poldark (Magnús Scheving) (2010) *Halloween 2: H2 (2009) - Dr. Sam Loomis (Malcolm McDowell) (2009) *En la tormenta - Winston Churchill (Brendan Gleeson) (2009) *Un hombre serio - Tío Arthur Gopnik (Richard Kind) (2009) *Súper Agente 86 - Sigfried (Terence Stamp) (Trailer Latino) (2008) *10,000 A.C. - Narrador (Omar Sharif) (2008) *Re-Animado - Sonny Appleday (Matt Knudsen) (2008) *iCarly en Japón - Kamicase (2008) *Stardust: el misterio de la estrella - Obispo (2007) *Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Kreacher (Timothy Bateson) (2007) *Norbit - Sweet Jesus (Eddie Griffin) (2007) *Rocky Balboa - Paulie Pennino (Burt Young) (2006) *El hombre de la casa - Percy Stevens (Cedric the Entertainer) (2005) *Hechizada - Tío Arthur (Steve Carell) (2005) *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Guardia de Seguridad (2005) *Herbie: A toda marcha - Loco Dave (2005) *Mi vecino el asesino 2 - Lazlo (Kevin Pollak) (2004) *El día después de mañana - Vagabundo (2004) *Diario de una pasión - John Hamilton (David Thornton) (Redoblaje) (2004) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días - Coronel Kitchener (Ian McNeice) (2004) *Trauma - Detective Jackson (Kenneth Cranham) (2004) *Más barato por docena - Shake (2004) *Robando la navidad - Jack Clayton (Tony Danza) (2003) *Kill Bill Vol. 1 - Hattori Hanzo (Sonny Chiba) (2003) *Locos de ira - Galaxia/Gary (2003) *El misterio de la libélulaEl misterio de la libédula- Dr. Charlie Dickinson (Ron Rifkin) (Redoblaje) (2002) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Nigel Powers (Michael Caine) (2002) *Pinocho - Grillo (2002) *El Majestic - Doc Stanton (David Ogden Stiers) (2001) *CQ - Andrezej (Gérard Depardieu) (2001) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Adolphe Menjou (Nicholas Hammond) (2001) *Rock Star - Mats (Timothy Spall) (2001) *La casa en la montaña embrujada - Stephen H. Price (Geoffrey Rush) (1999) *Novia fugitiva - Bob Kelly (Christopher Meloni) (1999) *Mi marciano favorito - Traje Zoot (Wayne Knight) (1999) *Cambio de papeles - Howard (1999) *Desayunando con Einstein - Einstein (1998) *Perturbados - Allen (Ethan Embry) (Doblaje original) (1998) *Amor a colores - Big Bob (J.T. Walsh) (1998) *Charmed - Barbas (Billy Drago) (1998 - ¿?) *El invencible - Giancarlo (Richard Norton) (1998) *La pandilla Newton - Jess Newton (Ethan Hawke) (1998) *Dr. Dolittle - Doctor Fish (Jeffrey Tambor) (1998) *El violín rojo - Charles Morritz (Samuel L. Jackson) (1998) *City of Angels - Nathaniel Messinger (Dennis Franz) (1998) *Camino sin retorno - Ciego (Jon Voight) (1997) *Alien: La resurrección - Dr. Gediman (Brad Dourif) (1997) *Contacto - Sr. Hadden (John Hurt) (1997) *El invencible - Giancarlo (Richard Norton) (1997) *Todo por Roseanna - Marcello (Jean Reno) (1997) *Los Ángeles al desnudo - D.A. Ellis Loew (Ron Rifkin) (Segunda versión) (1997) *Leyenda de la tumba perdida - Eric Leonhardt (Rick Rossovich) (1997) *Como caído del cielo - Reverendo Henry Biggs (Courtney B. Vance) (1996) *Corazón de dragón - Gilbert (Pete Postlethwaite) (1996) *El alma del juego - Frank Duncan (1996) *El Mounstruo del Lago Ness - Gordon Shoals (Keith Allen) (1996) *Susie Q - Don Tanner (David Kaye) (1996) *La Roca - Director del FBI James Womack (John Spencer) (1996) *Madre - John Henderson (Mel Brooks) (1996) *101 Dálmatas - Horacio (Mark Williams) (1996) *La jurado - Louie Boffano (Tony Lo Bianco) (1996) *Rasputín - Tsar Nicholas II (Ian McKellen) (1996) *El Protector - Johnny C (Robert Pastorelli) (Doblaje original) (1996) *Tremors 2: La respuesta - Earl Baset (Fred Ward) (Redoblaje) (1996) *Mi querido presidente - Senador Bob Rumson (Richard Dreyfuss) (1995) *Vampiro en Brooklyn - Silas Green (John Witherspoon) (1995) *Corazón Valiente - Voces adicionales (1995) *Maverick - Marshal Zane Cooper (James Garner) (1994) *Con honores - Simon (Joe Pesci) (1994) *La lista de Schindler - Itzhak Stern (Ben Kingsley) (1993) *Pasajero 57 - Charles (1992) *Terminator 2: El juicio final - T-800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger) (1991) *La gente detrás de las paredes - Papá (Everett McGill) (1991) *La noche de los muertos vivientes (1990) (remake) - Ben (Tony Todd) (1990) *Barrio chino 2 - Julius 'Jake' Berman (Harvey Keitel) (1990) *Cry Baby - Juez (Robert Walsh), voces adicionales e insertos (1990) *Los cazafantasmas 2 - Juez Stephen Wexler (Harris Yulin) (Redoblaje) (1989) *Mira quién habla - Lou (Louis Heckerling ) (1989) *Querida, encogí a los niños - Wayne Szalinsky (Rick Moranis) (1989) *Fletch vive - Hamilton "Ham" Johnson (Hal Holbrook) (1989) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Dennis Johnson (Nicholas Mele) (1988) *Los enredos de Wanda - Archie Leach (John Cleese) (1988) *Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado - Sr. Butterworth *Superman IV - Insertos (1987) *Invasión a los Estados Unidos - Matt Hunter (Chuck Norris) (1985) *Gremlins - Randall Peltzer (Hoyt Axton) (Redoblaje) (1984) *Blade Runner - Gaff (Edward James Olmos) (redoblaje de 2004) (1982) *Quien encuentra un amigo, encuentra un tesoro: Kador, capitan pirata (1981) *Herbie va a Montecarlo - Wheely Applegate (Don Knotts) (1977) *Sissi emperatriz - Administrador (1956) *Sissi - Encargado de telégrafo (1955) Películas animadas Jim Cummings *Winnie the Pooh - Winnie Pooh (2011) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical - Winnie Pooh (2009) *La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives - Winnie Pooh (2007) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween - Winnie Pooh (2005) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante - Winnie Pooh (2005) *Nuevas aventuras con Rito - Winnie Pooh (2004) *Winnie Pooh 123 - Winnie Pooh (2004) *Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh - Winnie Pooh (2002) *El Libro de la Selva 2 - Coronel Haiti (2003) *La gran película de Piglet - Winnie Pooh (2002) John Ratzenberger *Cars - P.T. La Pulga auto (2006) *Los Increíbles - Subterráneo (2004) *Bichos, una aventura en miniatura - P.T. La Pulga (1998) John Lithgow *Shrek 3-D - Fantasma de Lord Farquaad (2003) *Shrek - Lord Farquaad (2001) *Rugrats en París: La película - Jean-Claude (2000) Robin Williams *Happy Feet: El pingüino - Pingüino Ramon *Happy Feet: El pingúino 2 - Pingüino Ramon Samuel E. Wright *La sirenita 3: los comienzos de Ariel - Sebastián (2008) *La sirenita 2: regreso al mar - Sebastián (2000) Otros *Toy Story 3 - Risas *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Sr. Fezziwig *Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Coco *Monsters, Inc - Roz *Buscando a Nemo - Dentista *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete - Sr. Barnaby (1997) *Vacas Vaqueras - Señor Weasley (Steve Buscemi) *Héroes Verdaderos - Joaquín Arias *El planeta del tesoro - John Silver *El cascanueces - Tío Drosselmeyer (Doblaje original) *Una película de huevos - El huevo de chocolate (Huevay Segundo) *Otra película de huevos y un pollo - El huevo de chocolate (Huevay Segundo) *Stuart Little 3 - Pelusa (Nathan Lane) *Tarzán II - Zugor *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños- Rey Huberto (2007) *Vecinos invasores - Tortuga Verne *El Ratón Pérez - Rata (doblaje neutro) *Cars - Clink (Auspiciador Russt-ezze) *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Rey de los gatos *Todos los perros van al cielo 2 - Itchy Itchifer *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque - Búho *101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Gaspar *Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles - Pedro Picapiedra *Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Sombrerero loco (1987) *En busca de Santa - Capitán Cragg *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros - Chico malo #2 *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Outback Ollie *Kung Fu Panda 2 - Padre Biológico de Po Series animadas Jim Cummings *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Winnie Pooh *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Capitán Betty *El libro de Pooh - Winnie Pooh Otros papeles *Los Simpson - Homero Simpson, 335 episodios (temporadas 1-15) (1990-2004) / Abraham Simpson (temporada 13) (2002) / Lectura de títulos (temporadas 1-15) (1990-2004)/ Cosme Fulanito (un cap.) / Steve Buscemi (un cap. (temporada 14) *Futurama - Profesor Hubert Farnsworth (1999-2003) / Kif Kroker (1999-2003) / Lección de títulos (1999-2003) *Padre de Familia - Peter Griffin (temporadas 1-2) (1999-2001)/Presentador y Letreros (temporadas 1-2) (1999-2001) *Alejo y Valentina - Homero Simpson (invitación especial) *Beast Wars - Tarántulas *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Hondo Ohnaka *La pintoresca vida de Tim - El Jefe *Stuart Little - Gato Pelusa *Rocket Power - Tito Makani *South Park - Sr. Mackey / Big Gay Al / Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) *Sonic Underground - Tío Chuck *Mr. Bogus - Mr. Bogus *Ugly Americans - Larry King / Al Pacino *Conde Pátula - "¿Quién eres tú?" (un sacerdote de Ra que dice tener ese nombre) *Ren y Stimpy - El Reverendo Jack Queso / Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Jimmy Neutrón en su versión malvada *Phineas y Ferb - Abuelo Flynn (abuelo de Phineas) *Loonatics - Ralph "Pa" Runner (Daran Norris) / Stoney (Joe Alaskey) / Otto el raro (Dee Bradley Baker) *Súper Sergio - Arturo Gilmore *Las aventuras de Sonic - Gallotronic *Ben 10 - Subliminal *Ben 10: fuerza alienígena - Alcalde Coleman *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Aggregor (1er cap.) / Zombozo el Payaso (2da voz.) *X-Men - James/Vengador, Robot (Voz adicional) *Toonsylvania - Igor *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Grimian *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente Secreto - Cerebro de Pajaro Anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (Versión de DVD) - Hypnos *El misterio de Mamo - Hayward Lockewood (Mamo) *Naruto - Baki *Tekkaman Blade - Comandante Jamison *Ranma ½ - Médico particular de Harumaki (capítulo 144) *Cyborg 009 - Profesor Isaac Gilmore *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Cecco *Los Bits - Narración e insertos *Sandy y sus koalas - Mago ambulante (un cap.) *Lost Universe - Stargazer, Narrador *Bleach - Love Aikawa *Cazafantasmas Mikami - Abuelo fantasma (Episodio 37) *D'Artacan y los tres mosqueperros - Cardenal Richelieu / Conde de Roquefort (algunos capítulos) *Crónicas Pokémon - Profesor Brown *Monster Rancher - Big Blue *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Dr. Brief (Padre de Bulma) *Sailor Moon - Sr. Edwards (capítulo 108), Takeo Shiro/Sailor Amuse (capítulo 190) *Tico y sus Amigos - Al Series de TV Sean Bean * Game of Thrones - Eddard "Ned" Stark * El narrador de cuentos - El príncipe (Versión de México) Ron Rifkin *Alias - Arvin Sloane (temporada 3-5) *Cinco hermanos - Saul Holden Otros papeles *El suceso - Vicepresidente Raymond Jarvis (Bill Smitrovich) *Invasión extraterrestre - Padre Travis ( Scott Hylands ) *Los Soprano - Tony Soprano ( James Gandolfini ) (1999-2007) *Casados con hijos - Al Bundy (Ed O'Neill) / Insertos (1987-1997) *Melrose Place - Peter Burns (226 episodios, 1994–1999) *Lost - Bernard (Sam Anderson) *Los Magníficos - Templeton "Faz" Peck ( Benedict]) (4º-5º temporada) *Superboy - Lex Luthor (Sherman Howard (Segunda temporada en adelante) *Dharma y Greg - Peter *El precio del deber - Coronel John LaRue (Kiel Martin) (Segunda voz) *La tercera roca del Sol - Dick Solomon (John Lithgow) *Deslizadores (Sliders) - Rembrandt Brown *Power Rangers: Zeo - Rey Mondo (David Stenstrom) *Power Rangers: Zeo - St. Stone *Power Rangers: Zeo - Jason/Red Ranger (Cap. 33 recuerdos contra Goldar) *Alias - Dr. Zhang Lee/Dentista (Ric Young, 5 caps.), secuestrador (2 episodios) *Esposas desesperadas - Addison Prudy (Paul Dooley) *El Escudo - Teniente Jon Cavanaugh (Forest Whitaker) *OZ - Vernon Schillinger (J.K. Simmons) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Profesor Larrytite *Ugly Betty - Padre de Betty (Tony Plana) *Kung Fu: la leyenda continúa - Gary Bennett (Alex Cord, un cap.) *Caso cerrado - Nick Vera (Jeremy Ratchford) (excepto 5ª temporada) *Las aventuras de Merlín - Gaius *Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Juez Joshua Gilbert (Wilbur Fitzgerald) (2009) (Temp 1, Cap 10) *La esposa ejemplar - Juez Richard Cuesta (David Paymer) (temp. 1, cap. 18) *La Niñera - Chevy Chase, Elton John *Drake y Josh - Voces adicionales *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *La Pasión - Caifás (Ben Daniels) *El mentalista - Heaton Krupp (Vyto Ruginis) (Temp 2 , cap 12) / Donny Culpepper (David Warshofsky) (Temp 2 Cap 9) *Vida de perros - Salli (2ª voz) (Joe Piscopo) *CSI: New York - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja - Voces Adicionales *Icarly - Voces Adicionales *Academia de modelos - Kikou (Paul Soka), voces adicionales *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Sr. Andersson *Smallville - Perry White (Michael McKean) (Temporada 9) *Sr. Young - Profesor de canto *The Newsroom - Charlie Skinner (Sam Waterston) 2012-Presente Miniseries *El décimo reino - Gobernador de la prisión (John Shrapnel) / Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Paulo Betti *Siete pecados - Flavio *Paraíso tropical - Lucena José de Abreu *Amazonia - Coronel Firmino *Deseo prohibido - Chico Fernandes Werner Schünemann *Belleza pura - Tomas *Passione - Saulo Otros *Chocolate con pimienta - Reginaldo (Antônio Grassi) *Mujeres apasionadas - Leopoldo (Oswaldo Louzada) *Páginas de la vida - Dr. Moretti (Henrique César) *Dos caras - Pastor Inácio (Ricardo Blat) *Señora del destino - Conductor *Vivir la Vida - José García (Maradona) (Mario José Paz) *Cuna de Gato - Fernando (Pedro Paulo Rangel) Videojuegos *Fable III - Jasper *Alan Wake - Carl Stucky, poseídos, Mulligan *Fable II - Voces adicionales *Gears of War - Voces adicionales *Cursed Mountain - Bennet *Diablo III - Imperius Director de doblaje *The Newsroom (El Noticiero) 2012-Presente *Los Simpson (temporadas 8-15) *Padre de familia (temporadas 1-2) *Futurama (temporadas 1-4) *Los Soprano *El libro de Pooh *La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa *Beast Wars *La tercera roca del Sol *Viaje a las estrellas *Perdidos en el universo *Alias *El hombre que nunca estuvo *Mujer bonita (redoblaje) *Educando a Helen *El quinteto de la muerte Obras de Teatro *Selena, el musical - Abraham Quintanilla (2007) *¿Y, Donde están los Monstruos? (2004) *El Portal de Belén (2003) *Archi, el Musical (2002) *La Pulquería (1997) *El Mago de Oz (1995) *Compañía de Enrique Alonso Cachirulo (1989) *Dos tandas por un boleto (1989) *Nuevas tandas de Enrique Alonso (1989) *Marcelino Pan y Vino (1979) *Carrusel Infantil (1978) Cine *Buroinfierno (2009) - Gonzalo *Arráncame la vida (2008) - Canales Televisión Nacional * Amar de Nuevo (2011) * La Mejor Semana: Chistes (2006) * Alejo y Valentina (2008) - Homero Simpson * T.V. Revista del Consumidor (incluyendo un podcast con Fernanda Tapia) (2004) * Con sello de Mujer (2000-2001) - Voz oficial, reportero, actor * Ay caramba (1998-2000) - Voz oficial * Picante y Caliente (1998-2000) - Voz oficial * Quinceañera (1987) * Angélica (1986) * Pronarte (1985) - Actor, presentador de programas, director escénico y guionista * Esperándote (1985) - Sr. Martínez * Telesecundaria (1982) - Actor, presentador de programas, director escénico y guionista Radio * Perros de la calle, Metro 95.1 (2009) * Varios loops para "Las Bromas en el Panda Show" 104.1 (2009) * Reporte 98.5 (2007) * El Cuarto del Consumo, PROFECO (2004) * Chacoteando", Radio 1440, am. (2000) * Solos en Domingo", Radio Red (1998) * Locutor comercial de radio y televisión (1982-1989) * Diez radionovelas en la estación "Ondas del Lago "del DF. (1987) * En la XEW participaciones estelares en más de seis radionovelas, la más reciente: "La Herencia" Comerciales * Ángel en comercial para Nescafé * Voz de Homero Simpson en comercial para Intel Pentium II * Voz de Coledia * Voz de Homero en comercial de Optica Vision Nisol para Colombia (Radio) Curiosidades *Despues de 5 años Humberto Vélez, Vuelve a ser Director de Doblaje En la Serie de HBO The Newsroom (El Noticiero) doblada en los estudios DAT (Doblaje Audio Traduccion) *Humberto Vélez grabó un pequeño video como Homero Simpson animando a la población chilena tras el terremoto ocurrido en Febrero de 2010. *En el programa "Por Cierto" de TV Azteca, mientras se hablaba de Homero Simpson, se mencionó el gran trabajo que había hecho Humberto Vélez durante 15 años como la voz de Homero, además de afirmar que en repetidos medios se había dicho ser mejor que la voz en inglés. Como dato adicional, en dicha cápsula no fue mencionado Otto Balbuena. *En el episodio "Hogar, dulce hogarcirijillo", Homero cita la frase que hizo famoso al personaje de Chespirito en El Chapulín Colorado: "Que no panda el cúnico", en el momento de adivinar a que lugar llevaría Flanders a Bart, a Lisa y a Maggie para bautizarlos. *El unico personaje femenino que Humberto ha interpretado fue Roz en Monsters, Inc. *Gracias a su faceta como actor, su página de Wikipedia se salvó del borrado masivo, junto con las páginas de Mario Castañeda, Nancy McKenzie, Sebastián Llapur y Mónica Manjarrez. *En una entrevista en una convención, el afirmó que fue la voz de el personaje "Pooh" de Winnie The Pooh solo por una situación algo "loca". El Sr. Vélez dijo -''Un amigo me había dicho que estaban las audiciones para un ícono infantil (Winnie Pooh) ''y que tal vez yo estaría interesado en ello, y le dije si, por qué no? Yo nada más por decir algunas líneas del personaje las dije "jugando", me aceptaron! Fue una locura pues núnca pensé que me escogieran para el papel. También dijo en la misma entrevista que es el personaje que le causa más estres hacer pues no "aguanta" el tipo de voz de este personaje por ser algo "femenino". Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Humberto Vélez * Blog de Humberto Vélez Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores Mexicanos